


You're My Sugar Rush

by harmlessfantasy



Series: Sweet Surrender 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Colin Ford, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealous Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Minor in Sexual Situations, Non AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessfantasy/pseuds/harmlessfantasy
Summary: Set immediately after Colin posted *that* shirtless pic back in March 2012. Yeah,that one(NSFW). Jared and Jensen have some thoughts on Colin posting shirtless, seductive selfies of himself without discussing it with them.
Relationships: Colin Ford/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Colin Ford, Jensen Ackles/Colin Ford/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Sweet Surrender 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/210356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, I may be rusty. Unbet'd, all mistakes are my own.

_14th March, 2012_  
  
Colin hadn't _meant_ for the photo to cause such a stir. It was just a bit of fun, a little tidbit for his fast growing army of fangirls and boys since _We Bought A Zoo_ was released. He was bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Yeah, he guessed there'd be more than a few retweets, but he never could have anticipated the reaction it actually got, especially from fans of his young Sam Winchester.  
  
Within an hour he’d been forced to take the photo down and replaced it with skateboards and a turtle statue - after his mom barged into his room and read him the riot act - but it was too late, the _Supernatural_ fandom was nothing if not quick. The photo was all over Twitter and Tumblr, and saved to hard drives the world over, preserved in the history of cyberspace.  
  
His iPhone was bleeping on overdrive within minutes of him posting, comment after comment on Instagram, some praising and some admonishing, followed by texts from his friends. Some were teasing but the majority were in awe that he'd had the balls to do it. Soon came a message from one of the only two people he was _really_ waiting for a response from.  
  
_From: Jensen  
WTF do you think you're playing at posting that photo?_  
  
Colin smirks, no intention of replying, yet. Another couple of minutes go by before another bleep.  
  
_From: Jensen  
I’m serious. How could you let other people see you like that?_  
  
“Bingo!” he smiles to himself.  
  
_To: Jensen  
I was bored, plenty of other people do it so why not me?_  
  
It took a few minutes but then Jared's name popped onto the screen.  
  
_From: Jared  
Dude, he’s cursing up a storm, he’s pretty mad!_  
  
He feels a little bad about that, his intention wasn’t to make Jensen angry, just get him worked up ready for their night ahead. It’s been around 8 months since they first had sex and pretty soon Colin figured that Jensen was more than a little possessive of him and Jared. He was still getting his head around how the three of them could be so jealous of anyone else who got to look at or touch the others, even in a professional capacity, yet they didn't get jealous of _each other_. That had never been an issue for them, after their first time Colin was convinced Jared was going to come to his senses and beat the shit out of Colin for touching Jensen but it never happened, instead they took every opportunity to be together, always the three of them.  
  
_To: Jared  
How mad is ‘pretty mad’?_  
  
_From: Jared  
Stomping around the hotel room and he’s about the color of a tomato! :/ _  
  
“Fuck,” Colin hisses, his stomach churning with guilt as well as excitement over the fact that Jensen cares enough to be so angry. His thumb hovers over the call button on Jared’s text while he takes a deep breath, then he presses it. Jared answers after two rings.  
  
“Hey,” the older man says, “you OK?”  
  
“Yeah,” Colin sighs, “I’m sorry, Jay, I didn’t mean…” he doesn’t get any further because he hears Jensen’s voice in the background.  
  
“Is that him?” he asks, in a voice that’s pure Dean Winchester, deep and pissed off. Jared says nothing but there’s a rustling and the teen somehow knows that Jensen has taken the phone.  
  
“Jen?” he asks, his voice a little shaky with nerves. There’s breathing at the other end of the line and even that sounds angry. He’s frantically trying to decide what to say to placate Jensen when the man speaks.  
  
“Get your ass over here,” he barks in a tone that leaves no room for argument, “there’s a car on its way.”  
  
The teen doesn’t have any time to say anything before the line goes dead, “Fuck!” he cries out to his empty bedroom before pulling on a pair of sneakers, a hoodie and picking up his ready packed backpack.  
  
In the taxi he sends a text.  
  
_To: Jared  
OMW. Is he gonna kill me?_  
  
_From: Jared  
Good. Any problems with your mom?  
  
I’ll talk him down as much as I can xxx_  
  
_To: Jared  
No, already told her I was staying at a friend’s place tonight like we agreed.  
  
Thanks, man, I didn't mean to piss him off. _  
  
Colin spends the rest of the ten minute journey to the hotel going over the possible conversations in his head, so lost in thought it seems like he’s blinked and the car is pulling up. He pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, “What do I owe you?” he asks the driver.  
  
“All taken care of, kid. I’ve got instructions to pick you up at 9AM tomorrow.”  
  
Colin frowns, “Uh, OK, thanks.”  
  
All the way up in the elevator his stomach is fluttering and by the time he’s knocking on the door to Jared and Jensen’s penthouse suite his hands are sweating with nervousness and anticipation.  
  
Jared opens the door with a small smile, “Hey, good to see you,” he says, wrapping Colin in a tight hug as soon as the door is shut behind him. The teen leans into it, squeezing back until Jared pulls back and lifts his chin with two of his fingers, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Colin’s lips. The teen kisses back but doesn’t deepen it, knowing they have all night if the car isn't coming back for him until tomorrow, “We missed you, darlin’” Jared says with a wink.  
  
“Missed you, too,” Colin says around a genuine smile as Jared rubs the teen’s cheek with one of his thumbs, beaming back at him. Despite Colin’s reservations that both men would want an actual relationship with him, then the uncertainty of whether they could make the long distance thing work, their little threesome has been going well. They’d all like more time together, of course, but working in different countries most of the year makes that near impossible, thank fuck for Skype is all Colin thinks on a regular basis.  
  
A door slamming makes the teen jump, dropping his arms from Jared’s waist like he was doing something wrong, “Fuck,” he whispers at the same time Jared drops his head, closes his eyes and breathes sharply out through his nose in a 'here we go' gesture.  
  
“Just let him get his rant out, OK? He’ll run out of steam, eventually.”  
  
Colin nods and turns to look at Jensen - who’s pouring himself a large whiskey - and his breath catches. The older man’s face is eerily calm, though the set of his jaw shows he’s anything but - it immediately makes him think of [Dean about to torture Alistair](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f7a93cd8f9b5f89890612c5e23ae2d8a/tumblr_mmfyemR4Dv1qhsmbwo1_500.gif) in the episode _On The Head Of A Pin_. Now is absolutely not the time to be fanboying, but he can’t help it, that look goes straight to his cock, even as curious as he is over what Jensen’s reaction is going to be.  
  
Jensen takes a long, slow sip of his drink then swirls the remainder around the glass, watching the liquid moving, “You didn’t answer my questions, Colin,” he says conversationally, though they all know it’s anything but, “I’m still waiting.”  
  
Colin swallows as he watches Jensen finishing his drink, the boy’s breath coming faster as the older man makes his way towards where both of his lovers stand. Jared is still close by, his arms hanging loose at his sides but Colin can almost feel the tension coming off the man, no matter how casual his stance may seem. Eventually Jensen looks at him, raising an eyebrow in a clear ‘I’m waiting’ gesture, “What questions?” he asks and immediately regrets it as Jensen’s jaw sets firm again. His heart is pounding in his chest the closer Jensen gets to him, the dark look in his eyes making Colin’s cock jerk. The man has no right to be this sexy when he’s angry.  
  
“Why did you post that picture?” Jared offers, his own voice trembling a little as he speaks, giving away that he’s affected by Jensen, too.  
  
Colin relaxes a little at that. He _knows_ Jensen would never _hurt_ him, but Jared staying so close and seemingly ready to step in should the need arise did make the teen a little uncomfortable. Now, though, he knows that if Jared were worried he wouldn’t have added fuel to the fire by joining in.  
  
“I told you,” Colin says, trying to keep his voice steady and confident, “I was bored, why shouldn’t I post what thousands of other people do every day?”  
  
“You had no right,” Jensen says, advancing on Colin, “to let other people see you like that.”  
  
“It’s _my body_ and it’s not like I was naked, for fuck’s sake!” he snaps, “You’re not a prude so what’s your fucking problem, Jensen?”  
  
The disbelieving look on Jensen’s face takes him by surprise, but not as much as when the man steps into his space, taking his upper arm in a grip that’s bordering on painful and shakes him, “My _fucking problem_ is that there are people who get to see more of your body than they should, now. There are some perverts out there, Colin, people who see a pretty young thing putting himself on show and they’ll be wanting you.”  
  
Anger is itching under Colin’s skin, desperate to escape and when it does, it comes out in the form of vicious words, “Oh, like _you_ , for instance?” Jensen releases his grip and takes a step like he’s been burned and Colin immediately regrets what he said. He hears Jared’s gasp from the side but the teen doesn’t turn around, he’s too intent on getting to Jensen, “Shit, Jen, I’m sorry,” he takes a step forward but the older man moves further back from him, leaving the teen feeling sick, “I didn’t mean it like that, you _know_ I didn’t!”  
  
“Colin,” Jared says, softly, “maybe you should get yourself a drink while Jensen and I talk?” The teen is about to argue but Jared cuts him off with a soft kiss, “Please, sweetheart, just give us a minute,” he urges.  
  
Colin’s eye sting and burn, tears threatening to spill from them but he nods, turning to look at Jensen. The older man won’t meet his eyes and the hurt look on his face makes Colin’s heart literally ache. He moves across the room, taking a beer out of the fridge and going into the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed, twisting open the bottle and taking a long drink as he tries to ignore the raised voices from the other room.

* * * * *

He’s lost in thought so he jumps a little when Jared knocks on the doorframe, “You can come back in now, kiddo, he’s calmed down a little.”  
  
“Just a little?” he asks with a wince as his lover shrugs, “Shit!” Colin mumbles as he follows Jared back into the room.  
  
Jensen is sat on the sofa when Colin returns, his jaw is still set firm but he looks a little more relaxed. The teen takes a deep breath before he walks over to join him. Jensen doesn’t look at him at first, instead he’s looking down at the carpet between his feet and Colin’s torn between waiting to see what happens, and speaking first to explain himself. The older man saves him the dilemma.  
  
“Colin, I can’t do this anymore if you feel like we’re taking advantage of you, like we’re _perverts_ ,” his tone is clipped and the teen knows him well enough to know that Jensen’s still reeling from his earlier words.  
  
“Jen, no,” he reaches over and puts a hand on the man’s thigh. He feels the muscles tense but  
Jensen makes no effort to push him away, “I’m so sorry, you _know_ that’s not how I feel.” There’s no reply so he looks around to Jared who’s perched on the edge of the chair opposite them, watching their interaction, “Jay,” he pleads, “tell me you know that. I was angry, I didn’t mean it.”  
  
“We know,” Jared nods, a small smile on his face, “right, babe?”  
  
Jensen lets out a deep sigh and covers Colin’s hand with his own. He leaves it there for what could be seconds or minutes for all Colin knows, before he slides his hand to grip the teen’s wrist, pulling him in. Colin goes willingly, dropping to his knees between the older man’s legs, laying both hands on Jensen’s thighs when his lover looks up and cups his face. The hurt in his beautiful features makes Colin feel nauseous, “I know,” his voice is rough, “but _you_ know this is what I was afraid of you thinking when you walked in on us on set when I was fantasising about fucking you.”  
  
Colin vividly remembers that night in Jensen’s trailer, as well as the next night when they actually did something about it other than talk, “I get that,” he says, softly, “and I told you then I knew you wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do. It was me who pushed for it, remember?”  
  
Jensen closes his eyes and pulls Colin closer to him, both hands moving to grip his upper arms before he opens his eyes, a pleading look in them, “Promise me this is still what you want, Colin. I’ll hate it if it’s not, but I’ll respect it and leave you alone. If the network wants to bring you back for more episodes we’ll be polite and professional, I won’t push you for anything.” He visibly swallows like the words hurt his throat to say, his face going blank as if to steady himself for whatever the reply is going to be.  
  
Colin blinks in disbelief that either of them, but _especially_ Jensen could doubt his feelings. He looks around to Jared who’s now moved to the sofa, a few inches away from them, then turns back at Jensen, “Of course it’s what I want, how can you think I don’t after all these months? I’m so sorry, this wasn’t supposed to happen, the photo was meant to turn you on, not upset you.”  
  
“Wait, you did that _on purpose_?” Jared asks, incredulously.  
  
Colin’s mouth opens but no words come out, only a strangled noise when Jensen’s hands grip tighter, his face turning murderous again. “You let just anyone on social media see you like that as some kind of _twisted foreplay_?” he snaps.  
  
“Twisted?” Colin says, shaking Jensen’s hands off him, “Thanks for that,” bitterness dripping from his words as he feels the anger building in him, “nice to know that me doing something I thought you guys would like is somehow twisted!” he gets to his feet and takes a few steps back from Jensen, giving him a filthy look before turning to Jared, “Is that how you feel, too, Jay? Are you repulsed by the photo?”  
  
“Hey, now, sweetheart,” he says, a long arm snaking around the teen’s waist and pulling him in close, the other running through Colin’s hair and _damn it_ if the boy doesn’t feel himself leaning into the touch despite his anger and confusion, “nobody is saying that,” he sits up and uses the hand in Colin’s hair to draw him down into a soft kiss, “it’s quite the opposite,” another kiss, his tongue lapping at the seam of the teen’s lips and once again Colin is putty in his hands, giving in and allowing Jared’s tongue to slide against his.  
  
Colin’s a little lightheaded when he pulls back, through lack of oxygen and the fact that Jared’s just that good of a kisser. It’s no secret between them that Colin’s head over heels for Jensen but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Jared, too, and he could kiss the man for hours. Has done, several times, in fact.  
  
“That doesn’t mean we like you posting it publicly!” Jensen almost growls, reaching out to pull Colin back towards him, smashing their lips together in an angry kiss that Colin has trouble keeping up with but gives it his best shot. He feels heat and movement behind him as Jared presses up against his back, pulling his hoodie off his shoulders. Jensen releases his lips and pulls back, “Never again, OK? Nobody gets to see you like that except us, _nobody_ , you got that?”  
  
The combination of anger, possessiveness and lust written all over Jensen’s face makes Colin’s already hard cock throb, and he nods, heart pounding in his chest. He feels Jared’s breath hot and damp on the back of his neck, then he’s kissing behind Colin’s ear, making the teen shiver and softly moan. His breath catches when Jared sucks the lobe into his mouth and bites it hard enough to make Colin gasp at the sting before he releases it to speak, “We didn’t hear an answer, baby boy. Do you understand?” he palms Colin’s ass cheeks.  
  
Jensen squeezes Colin’ cock through his jeans as Jared’s speaking and all he can do is moan at the feel of both of them lavishing attention on him, and nod his head. Jensen grips his chin none too gently so that they’re looking each other in the eye, “Never again, _say it_!” he commands and that tone has Colin almost hyperventilating.  
  
“Never…again,” he pants, “just...for you.”  
  
“Damn straight!” Jensen growls before attacking Colin’s lips in a bruising kiss. It’s still angry but Colin can feel the passion in it as well, now. He throws both arms over Jensen’s shoulders and fucks his tongue into the older man’s mouth, giving as good as he’s getting.  
  
A groan from behind them has Colin drawing back, licking his lips as he turns his head towards Jared, “Fuck you two are hot,” the man whispers, palming his cock through his jeans. The teen can’t help but smile, twisting in Jensen’s grip so that he can throw an arm around Jared’s neck and pull him into a wet and dirty kiss. Jared moans into it, nipping at Colin’s already swollen lips, making them sting in the best way, “Let’s move this into the bedroom shall we?”

* * * * *

Colin doesn’t remember getting to the bedroom, he just remembers being lifted up and carried between their bodies, trading kisses with each man until he finds himself falling and bouncing where he lands on the massive bed. He looks up to see matching looks of lust on both Jared and Jensen’s faces, both hard in their jeans and looking like they want to eat him alive. It makes Colin squirm under their scrutiny at the same time as a spurt of pre-come dampens the front of his shorts.  
  
Jared crouches and pulls the teen’s sneakers and socks off as Colin pushes himself up on his elbows. Jared is red faced and starting to sweat already and it sends a thrill down Colin’s spine knowing that he’s the main reason for it. He watches as a bead of sweat runs down the side of Jared’s neck, over his throat and soaks into the v-neck t-shirt he’s wearing, wanting to follow its path with his tongue. He’s distracted from that train of thought by Jensen speaking.  
  
“Come here,” he says, gripping underneath both of Colin’s knees and pulling him so that his ass on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling over the side, “get this off!” he says, pulling at the hem of Colin’s t-shirt and barely waiting for the teen to sit up so the fabric can be torn off him. Jensen throws it on the floor and pulls his phone out of his pocket, “Look at me,” he says, voice rough with lust.  
  
“What are you...ow!” Colin hisses as the phone’s flash goes off in his eyes, “Jen, what are you doing?”  
  
The man ignores him in favour of tapping on the screen and moving slightly to get a better angle, the sound of the camera shutter going off. Colin hears the sound a couple more times before he realises what Jensen’s doing - he’s recreating the picture the teen posted, only this time it really is just for them. The main difference between the earlier one and this is that now Colin’s all the way hard, not just part way like in the selfie, and that was only because he was thinking about how it should get Jensen riled up more than usual because they’d not been physically in the same room for two months and it was hell for all of them.  
  
“So you liked the pose after all?” he says, smugness clear in his voice as he watches Jensen. Wide green eyes are almost all pupil, glazed over and he all but throws his phone on the nightstand in his haste to get on the bed.  
  
“Never said I didn’t like it,” he rasped as he leaned down to capture Colin’s lips in another kiss, not as bruising as the previous ones but filled with undeniable lust.  
  
The sound of a belt buckle makes them both look back at Jared, who’s undone his own jeans and is now starting on Colin’s, tugging the zip down and sliding the denim off his slim hips even as he’s shimmying out of his own clothes.  
  
“Eager, are we, Jay?” Jensen laughs.  
  
“Fuck you,” is his comeback as he climbs onto the bed, settling next to Colin’s hip and tracing one of those long hands over the teen’s belly and forming abs, “don’t pretend you’re not desperate to get your hands and mouth all over him.”  
  
Jensen’s response is to strip down to his boxers and lean over Colin to kiss Jared wet and messy with lots of tongue, “I’m not the one getting fucked tonight, we gotta show our boy here how much we missed him.”  
  
Jared looks down at the teen, sliding his hand over hot skin to pluck at a nipple, “Are you ready for us, sweetheart?”  
  
Colin hisses in pleasure and nods his head frantically as Jared plays with his nipple . He reaches out both hands, one to pull Jared’s head down so his mouth is in place of fingers on his nipple and the other pulling Jensen down into another kiss.  
  
He’s _so_ ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Much too soon both of his lovers pull back, breaking contact with his body and leaving Colin feeling disorientated. He opens his eyes, looking between both men, trying to gauge what’s going to happen next based on their faces alone but it’s a futile exercise.  
  
Jared is flushed, sweating and lost to lust as his eyes flick between them - at this point he always takes his cues from Jensen, though one day soon Colin is going to somehow _make_ Jared take charge.  
  
Jensen’s face set in stony determination and it sends a little thrill down Colin’s spine because that always means their sex is going to be particularly satisfying. He loves when Jensen gets like this, it’s half the reason - OK, _mostly_ the reason - he posted the photo in the first place. He licks his swollen lips and watches Jensen looking down at him, his eyes roaming all over his young lover's body, breaths coming faster as he does. He meets wide blue eyes even as he speaks to Jared.  
  
"Jay, how do you think we should punish our boy, here?"  
  
"Huh?" Jared replies, as if being pulled from a trance. Colin turns to see the taller man dragging his eyes from Jensen's chest to his face, "Punish him? Is that really necessary?"  
  
"You don't think we should teach him a lesson?" Jensen asks, voice low and dangerous, making the teen's cock jerk and leak again, "Clearly he needs something memorable to make sure he thinks twice before putting _our_ flesh on display."  
  
Jared lets out a moan, stroking his cock from root to tip once, a bead of pre-come oozing from the slit. It's conditioning that has Colin's body shifting, scrambling to move down the bed and lick at it, opening his mouth to slide around the head when a hand threads into his hair and he's roughly yanked away, a whimpering sound leaving his lips as his neck is pulled at an awkward angle, "Did I _say_ you could suck his cock?" Jensen asks, sharply, tugging harder.  
  
"No," Colin hisses, "but I _want_ to, Jen, please let me."  
  
“Right now this isn’t about what _you_ want, kiddo, it’s about you knowing boundaries.”  
  
Jared's obviously board with the whole not getting what he wants thing, shuffling forward so his cock is a whisper away from Colin’s mouth, holding it between thumb and forefinger to angle it enough to run the head over waiting lips. The teen whimpers at the heat, the musky smell, the sticky wetness across his skin and snakes his tongue out but Jared pulls back before he can touch the flesh.  
  
“What do you want from me?” Colin sobs, “Please, I’ll do whatever I have to.”  
  
A low hum escapes Jensen’s throat, “You’re damn right you will, boy,” he says and the tone is such a mix of authority, impatience, lust and dark promise that it sends a shiver of fear and arousal down the teen’s spine. Jensen finally releases his grip on Colin’s hair and the teen grunts in relief, “Turn around,” he orders and taps Colin’s hip at the same time, “ass facing Jared.” Long legs scramble to follow the instruction, Colin backs into the warmth of Jared’s body, his feet resting along each of the man’s lower legs as he spreads himself open, hands on the bed in front of Jensen’s knees, his head level with his lover's belly and his face close to the man’s hard cock. Somehow the teen missed the part where Jensen removed his boxers, “Oh no, baby,” he coos, a hand between Colin’s sweaty shoulder blades, holding him in place with the touch, “close your legs, you don’t get that, yet.”  
  
This time he and Jared groan their disappointment, but he does as he’s told, shifting again so his legs are together, ass up in the air. The only sounds in the room then are their panting breaths and the beating of Colin’s heart as it races in anticipation of what’s to come. Jensen leans forward slightly, reaching over Colin, his leaking cock smearing pre-come all over the teen’s nose and cheek, but he stays still until a hard smack, hot and stinging lands on the middle of his left ass cheek. He gasps in shock and can’t help the way his body flinches, moving him forward so his face smushes up against Jensen’s cock and belly.  
  
He feels two strong hands grab his hips from behind and pull him back, “Don’t move,” Jared growls before moving one hand to smooth over the stinging cheek. Colin lifts his eyes to look up at Jensen to see him staring intently at Jared and nodding twice before Jared lands a slap of his own to the same cheek, but lower, on the meat of his ass. He gasps again, a low groan leaving his throat, “how many do you think you deserve? How many before you learn your lesson?” Jay says, moving his hand to the other cheek and squeezing it.  
  
Colin swallows even though his mouth is dry, “I-I d-don’t k-know,” he stammers, then winces as Jensen tugs on his hair again, pulling his head up to meet green orbs.  
  
“Wrong answer,” he rasps, “try again.”  
  
Another slap lands on the bottom of his cheek and that _fucking hurts_. He cries out, gripping the sheets below him tighter as he tries to get his breath under control. He wasn’t prepared for this, spanking isn’t even something they’ve talked about, but in fairness both men have always been more about actions than words since they started doing this regularly and Colin has been happy to go along with everything they did because it’s fucking awesome. He knows that ordinarily, he could say no to something and they’d stop straight away, but this doesn’t class as ordinary. Another yank on his hair at the same time as another slap hands on the back of his thigh has him crying out again.  
  
“C’mon darlin’, just give us a number and we can work things out,” Jared says, his voice full of lust and none of the anger that Jensen’s body is still holding, “you did a stupid thing, you gotta pay the penalty.” Another sharp sting as another blow lands, heat blossoming over the alreading hot skin.  
  
Jensen’s answering laugh is smug, knowing he has Jared on board with this now, and Colin wishes he could see Jared’s face. Instead he focuses on speaking, “I t-think t-ten.”  
  
“Oh sweetheart, I think we can manage more than that,” Jensen says, his voice deep and the mocking tone sounding sexy in a way it has no right to be. He tightens his grip in Colin’s hair and looks into his eyes with a stern look, “it was a _really_ stupid thing, right Jay?”  
  
Colin holds his breath, his pulse throbbing in his neck while he waits for...something, an answer, another smack. He sweats with anticipation, looking up at Jensen as though it will help, but he’s flicking his eyes between Colin and Jared, now.  
  
“Well…” Jay replies, squeezing both of the teen's tender cheeks, spreading them apart a little and dipping his thumbs into the crack, “he’s had five already, so how about we say another five _to his hole_ and we consider it done? We still have all night to play.”  
  
Jensen moans, leaning over and kissing Jared wet and messy, the slick sounds above him making Colin’s cock jerk, and he realises that despite the pain he’s still hard, even with the thought of sharp blows to abuse his hole. Huh.  
  
“I love the way you think,” Jensen says when he pulls back. He sits back down on the bed, then, ass flat and his thighs parted either side of Colin’s head and looks at the teen, “Think you can take that, baby? Five more to your hole before we fuck you?”  
  
It’s Colin’s turn to groan because _Hell, yeah_ , now he likes where this is going. It’s been weeks since he had anything but his own fingers up his ass and it’s just not enough, “Y-yeah,” he says, still trying to catch his breath, “wanna be a good boy for you.”  
Jensen’s eyes soften and his mouth quirks into a small smile before he sets his face in an indifferent look, “That’s more like it,” he says, rubbing a thumb over Colin’s lips, “take your punishment then let us open up that sore hole, huh? Fuck you good and hard, remind you who you belong to.”  
  
Colin nods and opens his mouth to speak but what comes out is a moan as Jared’s hands spread his cheeks and fingers rub over his hole.  
  
“Somebody’s keen, Jen, he’s all slicked up, he's practically _dripping_!”  
  
Jensen blinks and anger flashes in his eyes again alongside lust, “Is that true? You got started without us?”  
  
Colin feels like he’s swallowed a whole load of butterflies, his tummy is fluttering so much, “Y-yes,” he groans as Jensen’s hand strokes his chest to pinch the teen’s nipple, “ _ungh_ , been too long, Jen, I w-wanted you to s-slide right into m-me.”  
  
“ _Fuck_!” Jensen replies and for the first time touches his own dick, a few steady pumps which coats it in the pre-come that was about to drip onto the bed, “you’re too much, sometimes.”  
  
Colin’s knees almost buckle when Jared’s long fingers slap sharply on his hole and he cries out in shock at the sting of it. Another one quickly follows, the tender skin burning almost immediately. Jensen moves closer, tugging on his arms and the teen lets himself be moved, his arms resting on the man’s thighs and Jensen’s hands taking a firm grip on his waist to keep him in place.  
  
“Suck me!” Jensen says, urgently, and Colin knows the man is reaching his limit of patience. The man normally has stamina in spades but he’s not good at holding back in the first place. Oh he likes foreplay, likes to tease, but he’s only human after all and both of his lovers live for making him snap.  
  
Colin wastes no time in shifting his head to where he’s been dying to get to, licking a hot stripe across the head of Jensen’s dick, moaning at the taste and heat of him as Jensen moans at the sensation. In the position he’s in the teen doesn’t have much room to move, especially when he feels Jared’s thighs slot between his knees, spreading them further apart, but he lowers his head, sucking half of Jensen’s cock into his mouth, moaning again as he takes him in. He almost forgets that anything else is going to happen until another sharp sting lands on his hole making his whole body jerk. His mouth automatically tightens but he manages to keep his teeth away from Jensen’s flesh even as he clenches his jaw against the pain.  
  
“Jesus, look at that” Jared pants, “the way your hole twitches when I do that, Colin,” without warning he circles Colin’s rim and slides a finger right inside him.  
  
The teen winces at the sudden - though not entirely unwelcome - intrusion, pulling off Jensen’s cock, “Fuck, a little warning next time, Jay, I’m tender.”  
  
A large, sweaty hand strokes his back as the finger inside him stills, “Sorry, baby, you just looked so hot. Think you can take it again after two more hits?”  
  
Colin swallows, feeling Jensen lifts his chin so their eyes meet again, “You’re supposed to be learning a lesson,” he says, an eyebrow raised and a stubborn look on his face.  
  
The teen nods as best he can with his his chin held in place, squeezing his internal muscles around Jared’s finger, “I can take it,” he grits out, hoping he can withstand the combination of that and the rough fucking he’s sure to get. Jared slides his finger out and pushes back in with two, pumping in and out a couple of times, and when there’s a stinging pressure on Colin’s rim he can tell the man is crooking those long fingers against it, extra sensation to the already overworked flesh and Colin hisses as Jared moans.  
  
Jensen is suddenly moving again, “Pull out Jay, I wanna do something,” as soon as Jared does, Colin finds himself being manhandled so that eventually Jensen is lay flat on his back with the teen straddling his hips, hands either side of the man’s head and his older lover’s arm reaches under him to _finally_ grip Colin’s cock, holding it at the base, just this side of too tight, and the other arm locked tight around his waist to keep him in place, ass high in the air and presented to Jared, “OK, now finish it.”  
  
Colin’s body tenses as Jared once again encourages his legs wider and spreads his still burning cheeks. His chest is pressed against Jensen’s and they’re breathing in tandem, both anticipating what’s coming next. When Colin is dizzy from the amount of oxygen he’s taken in, the slap comes, harder than any so far and the teen sobs, eyes watering and finding himself trying to fuck into Jensen’s immovable fist. Jared immediately pushes his fingers back in to prolong the sensation and Colin grabs Jensen’s shoulder for support.  
  
Plush lips kiss his forehead even as Jensen is making shushing noises, “Almost done, baby boy. Have you learned the error of your ways, yet?” Colin cries out again as Jared gently scrapes his fingernail over the teen’s prostate before rubbing the pad of his finger over it, firmly. His legs start to shake and his cock throbs at the stimulation even when Jensen’s hand grips even firmer, “I can’t hear you,” Jensen says.  
  
“Y-y-esss!” he stammers as Jared starts to scissor his fingers, the webbing of his fingers catching on the abused, burning flesh, “I w-won’t d-do it a-again.” Any other time he’d be embarrassed that he’s still stuttering like he hasn’t since he was five years old but being surrounded by the men he loves and feeling the pain-pleasure of their ‘lesson’ means he doesn’t currently care.  
  
“Last one,” Jensen croaks against his temple, a whimper slipping from his throat as Jared pulls his fingers out quickly and delivers the hardest blow yet. Tears stream down Colin’s face and he cries out, squeezing his legs together as much as he can in a futile attempt to curb the throbbing. Jensen kisses away the tears, lifting the teen’s head to press a firm kiss to his lips, stroking his hair as he does, “good boy, our good boy,” he croons even as he’s shuffling even further down the bed.  
  
Colin is jostled around a little until the hand that was gripping his cock is reaching behind him, what feels like two of Jensen’s fingers, thicker than Jared’s, breaching him. Jensen none too gently pulls them out, tugging at the teen’s rim on the way out. Colin’s cock throbs even as the sting gets hotter, even more when the fingers push back in and are joined by one of Jared’s, too.  
  
“Fuck, Jen,” Jared pants, the slick sound of him slowly working his cock reaching the teen’s ears, “please, one of us needs to fuck that hole _now_. Colin whimpers at the thought of his sore hole being spread wider, half of him thinking he can’t take it just yet but the other half relishing the thought of finally being full and being allowed to come, “You like the sound of that, darlin’?” Jared drawls, not even waiting for an answer, “Want a big cock fucking into that red hole, showing you who you belong to?”  
  
Jensen lets out a long moan as he lifts his hips up, pressing his sticky wet cock against Colin’s belly for friction, “Say one of us can, baby, please!” he says, voice strained.  
  
It suddenly hits the teen that although the Jensen may be giving the orders right now, he’s also _asking_ for Colin’s consent, essentially putting him in the position of power. If he said no, his lovers wouldn’t be happy but they would stop, and that knowledge sends a flood of heat around his already sweating body. The teen clenches around the fingers inside him and tries to rock his own hips down to get some relief but Jensen still has a firm grip on his waist, holding him in Limbo, “Jen, _please_ ,” he sobs, “let me touch my cock.”  
  
“Nuh uh, baby boy, you’re still being punished. Whose cock do you want first?”  
  
A tut and small laugh from Jared makes him open his eyes, “Are you serious, Jen? There’s only ever one answer to that,” he says as he pulls out of Colin’s ass and starts to move up the bed. He slides his hand under Colin’s chest and pulls him up, steadying the teen’s floppy head in a large hand, “Always such a slut for Jen’s cock, ain’t that right, sweetheart?” Even being flushed already Colin is aware that he’s blushing at Jared’s words. He makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat to at least _try_ and deny it even though they all know it’s true, but Jared’s soft smile saves him the trouble, “‘s OK, I understand,” a kiss to Colin’s swollen lips which the teen returns, his tongue making it’s way in to lick at Jared’s sweetness, “I love it, too,” another kiss then he thumbs over slick lips, “besides, I love getting to fuck your mouth when you’re worked up like this. Always make me come so hard when you suck me, sometimes I think your mouth is better than your ass!”  
  
Colin groans, taking Jared’s thumb into his mouth and sucking it as he watches the older man’s pupils dilate even more. He pulls off with a wet pop, his voice croaky as he finally speaks, “Love making you come with my mouth, Jay, love when you shove that monster cock down my throat and make me swallow you down.”  
  
“Alright, enough!” Jensen snaps, sliding his fingers out of Colin and lifting the teen’s leg so he can move out from underneath him, “I think I’ve been patient long enough.”  
  
Colin and Jared both turn their heads to him at the same time, Colin letting out a barking laugh, unable to hold back.  
  
Jensen frowns, “Hey, I’m a patient man,” he turns to Colin and raises an eyebrow, “when my limits aren’t being tested.”  
  
“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Jen,” Jared replies while smirking at Colin before bending to kiss him again and sliding his hand to the teen’s cock.  
  
“Fuck,” Colin moans, his hand on Jared’s shoulder for balance as he starts to thrust his hips into the man’s grip, chasing some relief. It’s short lived as Jensen grips their lover’s wrist and stills it, denying the teen once again.  
  
“He comes on my cock or not at all, Jay, he needs to prove he’s learned from his mistake,” he says, spreading Colin’s cheeks and guiding his cock between them.  
  
Colin gasps as the fat head brushes over his sensitive hole, feeling like he’s going to burn up if Jensen doesn’t push inside, soon, “Please,” he sobs, “ come on guys, I need you, both of you!" he leans forward, supporting his weight with both hands flat on the bed.  
  
As soon as he’s in place, Jared kneels up and wastes no time holding his cock steady and pushing into the teen’s mouth. Colin moans at the hot hardness gliding over his tongue, closing his lips around it and sucking lightly, humming in pleasure. At Jared’s moan he starts slowly bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the sensations of Jared filling him from one end while he waits for Jensen to push inside him.  
  
The wait is too much for Jared, too, “Jen, come on, already. None of us are gonna make it much longer.”  
  
Colin tenses as Jensen moves closer, more pressure on his hole. His cock jerks and dribbles underneath him when the eldest speaks, “Who gets to see this body, Colin?”  
  
The question means he has to slide his mouth off Jared, flicking his tongue under the head in the way that never fails to make the man whimper and try to push the hot mouth back down on him. Hands are in his hair already but he pulls back enough to speak, “You do, only you and Jared.”  
  
Jensen puts one possessive hand on the teen’s hip, the other around his waist, gripping tight, “Right answer, now tell us what you want,” he rasps, even as he’s pressing the tip of his cock past the ring of muscles and Colin winces at the pain pleasure of it, “ _say it_ , he demands, his voice giving away his own desperation, now.  
  
The teen takes a deep breath in preparation for being filled within seconds, “Fuck me, oh God, now, come on,” he can feel himself trembling with desire and anticipation, “ _fuck me_!”


	3. Chapter 3

This isn’t new for them, there’s few things that Colin loves more than having his mouth stuffed full of Jared’s cock while Jensen’s stretching and filling his ass, fucking him as deep as they can manage. His mouth waters as he watches a string of pre-come practically pouring from Jared’s slit, leaning forward to catch it before it falls onto the bed. He holds it there, showing the older man the slick substance on his tongue, knowing it will get him a moan because Jay loves to see his come anywhere on, or in, Colin. Sure enough a moan slips past those pink lips and one of his large paws slides into the teen’s hair, pulling him forward and pushing his angry red cock into Colin’s mouth. He’s hot, musky and _perfect_ , and the teen works his lips and tongue the way Jared likes.

“Fuck,” Jensen says with a shaky voice, so deep with arousal it’s barely recognisable, “Jay, I can’t hold on.”

“ _Do it_ , uhhh, shit, Colin, so good,” he gasps as the teen tongues and sucks harder to get that very reaction.

Colin draws his head back a little so Jared’s only two thirds of the way in while Jensen _finally_ pushes into him. He lets out a whimper-moan at the tenderness of his hole and the sensation of being stretched and filled. He feels giddy, now, his arms shaking as he waits for the inevitable, they’re all too worked up to do this slow and gentle. He grips the sheets tighter, locking his knees as much as he can as Jensen draws back almost all the way out, more burning as the head catches on his rim, but then he fucks hard into him and Colin moans, again. The force of Jensen’s thrust pushes him fully onto Jared’s cock and the man puts his other hand in the teen’s hair and builds his own rhythm. All Colin can do is hold on as both men fuck into him, loving every second of it. Jared’s swollen cock is grazing the back of his throat every other thrust, threatening to make Colin gag but it never quite happens, while Jensen pounds his prostate relentlessly.

Pressure builds in his balls and he’s dripping pre-come down his shaft - the only reason he’s lasted so long is that he jerked off in the shower before he left, but he knows Jared and Jensen haven’t come today as per their agreement. His self control and stamina have improved but he still has a long way to go before he can match his lovers, but he’s fifteen for fuck’s sake, he’s ninety percent hormones!

The only noises in the room are the slick sounds of cocks sliding in and out of him, flesh slapping, their panting breaths, grunts and moans. Jared’s taste is stronger in his mouth, now, and the man’s hands tighten even more in his hair as his hips lose their rhythm, signalling he’s about to blow.

“Oh, God,” he sobs, “gonna fill you up, now, darlin’!” he’s fighting for breath and he tips Colin’s head back so far that the teen has to lock his arms to lift himself higher and relaxes his jaw so Jared can come in his mouth and not down his throat. Two more thrusts and his cock explodes over Colin’s tongue, the hot, salty slickness coating his mouth, tipping the teen over the edge. His own cock jerks and shoots hot ribbons of white all over his belly, the sheets and if he wasn’t at such an awkward angle it would probably have hit his chin, his orgasm is so intense. His ass flutters around Jensen’s cock, the burning pain only prolonging his pleasure.

He can hear a steady stream of Jensen chanting, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” as he tightens his already brusing hold on Colin’s hips, then he stills, groaning loudly, and the teen is filled with the same hot slickness from both ends.

Colin sways on the spot, barely able to support himself, the only things keeping him upright are the strong - though trembling - hands on him. He has to breathe so he grunts and hopes Jared understands. The man moans at the extra stimulation around his sensitive cock but pulls back enough that Colin can swallow his come before gulping down much needed air.

Jensen is panting like he’s run a marathon, still gently thrusting into Colin’s sloppy hole while he’s still hard. By the time Colin has caught some of his breath, both men have lifted him upright into a kneeling position, Jared plastered against his front, smearing sweat and come over his belly and chest as he chases his own taste from Colin’s mouth, while Jensen holds him tight around the waist, pressing hot, wet, sloppy kisses to the back of the teen’s neck and shoulders.

Jensen’s cock eventually softens and slips out of him, leaving a trail of wetness running down his inner thighs that Colin loves, feeling marked inside and out by his lovers. After a cursory wipe down before it gets gross, he lets himself be gently manhandled until they’re an exhausted heap of tangled hands and limbs on the bed.

They’ve switched positions and Jared is a furnace all along Colin’s back, peppering kisses over his shoulders, while Jensen is facing him, brushing the teen’s sweaty hair from his forehead. The look on his face is so intense it makes Colin’s heart rate pick up again, this time in concern at the wetness shining in those beautiful green eyes.

“What is it, Jen?” he asks, softly, squeezing the hand that’s on the teen’s chest.

The older man gives him a rueful smile, “I’m sorry I freaked out. Did we hurt you?”

Jared’s kisses stop abruptly, and Colin feels the man’s body stiffen behind him. The teen shifts so he’s half on his back and can reach an arm out to grip Jared’s thigh, “I’m sorry I posted the photo without warning you, and no you didn't hurt me, I'm fine,” he says, leaning in to kiss Jensen, slow and deep before turning to do the same with Jared, despite the awkward angle.

When he turns back to Jensen, he’s smiling, that soft, affectionate smile that’s just for them. Jared squeezes his hand, tighter, “We love you,” Jensen says, kissing Colin on the cheek then leaning over Colin to kiss Jared’s lips.

“No more causing public outcry, though, OK?” Jensen says.

Colin smiles, his eyes falling closed as sleep starts to take hold, “‘K,” he says, “love you both, too.”

* * * * *

Colin wakes to movement on the bed next to him, and soft breathy sounds. He blinks his eyes open to see Jensen kissing his way down Jared’s chest and abs, the younger man’s hands gripping Jensen’s shoulders in a bruising grip. The teen lifts his head slightly to see Jensen’s hand slowly working Jared’s cock, the head shiny already.

His own cock stirs, immediately and he lets out a small, disappointed groan, “Couldn’t wait for me, huh?”

Jared laughs and reaches a hand out, crooking his fingers twice in a ‘come here’ gesture and Colin quickly moves into his embrace, wasting no time in kissing the man’s waiting mouth. It’s lazy at first, Colin’s still half asleep, but soon the kiss turns deep and desperate.

“Don’t I get a look in?” Jensen says, kissing his way up Colin’s arm before wrapping his hand around it and pulling the teen towards him, the man’s tongue sweeping into the hot cavern of Colin’s mouth before he’s had a chance to draw in a couple of breaths.

Colin moans into it, louder when Jared stretches one of those freakishly long arms around him and drags him closer. Jensen’s hand slides over his chest, plucking at Colin’s left nipple, drawing a gasp from the teen. The older man chuckles into the kiss, knowing how sensitive he is. When Jared shifts so that he can take the other into his mouth and sucks hard at the same as Jensen rolls the nub between his fingers and bites the teen’s lip at the same time, Colin draws out of the kiss, ” _Fuck!_ ” he hisses.

Jared pulls off with a wet pop, “Mmm, sounds like a good plan,” he says, kissing up Colin’s chest and throat, “gonna let me fuck you, this time, sweetheart?”

Colin’s throat clicks as he swallows, “Y-yes,” he stammers as Jensen’s hand slides down to his ass, fingers slipping between his cheeks and smearing the slickness still there around his hole.

“He’s still wet from me, Jay, you gonna fuck my come out of him?” Colin moans at both the thought, and the feeling of Jensen pressing what feels like two fingers into him, “See, he likes that idea, don’t you, baby boy?”

“Yes,” he replies, hearing the desperation in his own voice, “please, I want it.”

Suddenly the world tilts and Colin opens his eyes even though he wasn’t aware he’d closed them, realising that Jared has lifted him up and dropped him as far up the bed as he can go, kneeling between the teen’s splayed legs, holding himself up over the younger body beneath him. The look Jared is giving him is all nothing short of hungry and Colin feels himself flush at the intensity of it. They just look at each other for he has no idea how long, breaths coming quicker until Jared leans in to slam their mouths together in a wet and dirty kiss.

They break apart when the bed moves, both turning to see Jensen move across the room, rummaging in one of the bags. He lets out a triumphant noise as he holds up a bottle of lube and moves back to the bed as quickly as he can with his hard cock bobbing in front of him. He should look ridiculous but somehow all it does is make Colin’s mouth water, “Wanna suck you, Jen,” he blurts out, earning a raised eyebrow and smirk.

“Look at you asking for what you want,” the older man teases, passing the bottle to Jared, “make sure he’s still loose enough, yeah?”

Jared takes the bottle but drops it on the bed, “More than one way to do that,” he says with a feral grin, his large hands gripping the backs of Colin’s thighs and pushing them up towards his chest, and before the teen registers the movement, the man is sweeping the flat of his tongue over Colin’s hole, circling the rim with the tip of his tongue in no time.

Colin lets out a noise that’s close to a squawk, gripping the sheets with one hand and Jensen’s hip with the other, “Jesus, some warning,” he says, anything else turns into a groan as Jared’s tongue breaches him fully, fucking and out as deep as he can, moaning like a starving man as he does.

Jensen strokes Jared’s hair, “Yeah baby, eat that sweet ass out, you’re so good at it!” he coos.

Colin’s legs are already trembling but when Jensen’s cock touches his lips, that’s forgotten. He slides his lips over the thick head, moaning at Jensen’s familiar shape and taste in his mouth. He tongues at the slit and under the head the way they both like, knowing he’s doing it just right when he feels Jensen jerk slightly and the musky smell and taste of his precome hits Colin’s tongue.

He feels his own cock spit out a burst of slick as Jared’s tongue is joined by a finger, hitting Colin’s prostate almost immediately. He moans around Jensen’s cock and is rewarded with a hiss and a tug on his hair.

“Fuck, Jay, I need to be inside you while you fuck him. Can I, please?” there’s a desperate edge to his voice, already, and he thrusts himself deeper into the teen’s mouth.

Jared draws his mouth away from Colin’s ass and the teen whimpers at the loss, pulling off Jensen’s cock, “Don’t stop,” he pants, “Jay, need you…”

Jared sits up, releasing one of the teen’s legs and wiping his shiny mouth on the back of his hand, “Such a little slut, gotta have something filling up this greedy hole, don’t ya?” he emphasises the point by pushing two fingers inside, roughly. Colin cries out in pleasure, as at the same time Jensen has dropped to his knees and takes the teen’s cock into his hot mouth, “What was that?” Jared says, half teasing, half demanding as he pumps his fingers in and out.

Colin nods, too caught up in the sensations of both men lavishing attention on him to speak, but obviously that’s not enough because Jensen pulls off, takes a firm grip on Colin’s hair and looks him dead in the eye, “We didn’t hear you. Say it, say you’re a slut for something filling you.”

Colin swallows down a moan as Jared presses mercilessly against the bundle of nerves inside him, his voice as shaky as his abs when he speaks, “Not for _something_ ,” he says as defiantly as he can, “just for you, I’m a slut for _you two_ filling me up!”

Jensen almost growls before he smashes their lips together in a kiss that’s more teeth and sharing breath than anything else, “Fuck, baby boy, you’re something else, you know that?”

Colin can’t help but smile, the warmth of that look spreading through his chest. He’s probably blushing but he doesn’t care. He groans at the loss when Jared pulls his fingers out, but it’s temporary, just long enough for him to press the bottle of lube into Jensen’s hand.

“Come on, man, hurry it up!” he says, his voice trembling slightly as he slides his fingers back into Colin, stretching him open, getting him ready to take his eager cock.

Jensen releases his grip on Colin’s hair, using that hand to grip the base of his cock while the other slides into Jared’s hair, “Jesus, you’re both cocksluts, aren’t you?”

Jared just grins and allows himself to be pulled up into a kiss. Colin can’t help but stroke his own cock at the sight of the two of them tongue fucking each other’s mouths, moaning at the sensation as he smooths his own slick up and down his shaft.

When the kiss breaks, Jared slaps his hand away, “That’s mine!” he rasps, holding it by the base and licking a long, hot stripe up the length before suckling on the head.

Colin jumps like he’s been electrocuted at the sensation, liquid heat churning in his belly, “God, please, both of you hurry the fuck up!” Jared chuckles around his length, sliding his mouth further down as he does, letting out a deep groan the next minute and Colin knows that Jensen is working him open with those thick, talented fingers of his.

It feels like forever that he and Jared are being stretched and teased, denying them both what they want which is to be filled up. By the time Jared _finally_ slides his huge cock into Colin, the teen is trembling, sweating into the sheets and sobbing. He’s been on the edge for what feels like hours and he’s not sure how long he can hold on before he comes all over himself.

Jared leans over him, pressing a hot, wet and desperate kiss to his mouth when Jensen fills him, his hips thrusting hard enough to shove Jared deeper into Colin. The teen groans as he’s stretched wider, and more of Jared’s weight presses down on him, trapping his cock, until the man rights himself and they both find the rhythm they want. It takes some coordination but soon Colin is tipping his hips up to meet Jared’s thrusts, which in turn meet Jensen’s. The way they all move together is fluid, despite the fact they’ve never actually done it like this, before.

“Oh God,” Jared pants against Colin’s chin, his breath hot and moist on the teen’s skin, “Jen, fuck, I’m not gonna last.”

Colin slides his hand through Jared’s sweaty hair, “Me neither, Jay,” the sound of skin slapping is loud even over the pulse in his ears, “feels so good.”

The bed jostles as Jensen shifts, his thrusts gaining speed and power, causing both of his lovers to cry out. Jared makes a high pitched noise, holding almost still as Jensen pounds into him, trembling above Colin, sweat dripping down his neck, throat and over Colin’s hand. Colin can relate, when Jensen sets a brutal pace it’s like seeing heaven.

The teen angles his head to capture Jared’s lips again, his own hips working to get that glorious cock deeper into him, his own untouched cock throbbing, desperate for attention, “Please touch me,” he sobs after a particularly hard thrust from Jensen almost sends Jared sprawling, “I need to come.”

He cries out at the feeling of two hot hands wrapping around his length. Both men work together, stripping Colin’s cock, putting pressure in all the right places. He feels his balls draw up, pleasure building until finally, sweet, sweet release. His cock pulses and pulses, his ass quivering around Jared’s cock, every other muscle strung tight as he cries out his pleasure.

Jared groans and with another few thrusts and grunts, he pours himself into Colin, hot slickness filling him even before his own tremors have died down.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_!” Jensen growls, his hips working even faster. The hand that was on Colin’s cock slides up and threads through the teen’s fingers and he opens his eyes to see that Jensen’s other hand is around Jared’s throat, not choking him but keeping him close as he groans, filling Jared’s ass the way he filled Colin’s.

They are anything but coordinated immediately following their orgasms, Jared is gently pumping his still hard cock through his come, some already sliding out and covering Colin’s inner thighs, as Jensen pulls out and collapses straight on the bed, gasping for air like a dying man.

“Jesus,” Colin pants, “that was amazing!”

Jared finally slips out of him, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up and collapses next to Colin, his head on the teen’s shoulder. A hand comes to rest on his chest over his heart, even though his skin is still covered in sweat and come, he smiles, knowing without a doubt it’s Jensen’s hand. He threads their fingers again, shifting slightly so he can turn on his side and throw one of his legs over Jared’s, just below where Jensen’s other hand rests on the man’s thigh. Finally Jared’s hand joins theirs on Colin’s chest and the teen feels sated, loved and happy.

“We’re so doing that again,” Jensen mumbles against Jared’s back, “but not now, I need food and sleep.”

Jared pushes himself up and turns onto his belly, looking up at Jensen, “Awww,” he teases, “is the old man worn out?”

“Oh fuck you,” Jensen huffs, no malice in his words at all but he has to make the token protest, “you can’t go again yet, either, asshat!”

Colin barks out a laugh, squeezing Jensen’s hand and kissing Jared’s shoulder, “It’s OK,” he says, softly, his heart swelling with all the love he feels for these two men, “you’re worth the wait.”

He doesn’t just mean tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! =)


End file.
